Happy Birthday Vincent
by dragonprotector
Summary: It's Vincent's birthday


Happy birthday Vincent

The sound of a phone ringing woke Vincent up. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at the clock that was on the side of his bed, it read 7.40am. Sighing he got up and went to see what his mobile was complaining about. He flipped the phone open, it read 1 message. Pressing many buttons Vincent finally managed to open the message _I can't get use to this thing_ he thought as he did so. The message opened, it read:

_To Vincent _

_From Reeve_

_Vincent please can you come to the WRO it's extremely important._

Upon reading this Vincent put the phone down and went in the bathroom to get ready. He took a glance at the calendar_ 13__th__ October_ Vincent read. He locked the door and put the last of his clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. Whilst the water washed over his pale, scarred skin a particular feeling began to creep up on him, the feeling like he had forgotten something. Shrugging it off Vincent stepped out of the shower and got changed and exited the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He brushed his long, raven black hair which always seemed to be soft and untangled, after that he made his bed and collected his things. He slowly put his gauntlet over his left arm, careful not to agitate the battered deformed skin underneath. Soon after he applied his gun holster and put Cerberus in its place. Satisfied he made his way to the WRO.

Vincent reached the WRO in less than half an hour and walked quickly into the entrance. Once he walked in he looked around for any trace of emergency or panic, but found none. _I wonder what was so important._ Vincent thought as he went to find Reeve. After looking in a few rooms Vincent managed to find Reeve and Cait waiting for him. "Vincent Valentine" Reeve welcomed cheery.

"Reeve, nice to see you again not a very interesting outfit though"

Reeve began to laugh while Vincent smirked behind his collar. "Just like old times Vincent"

"What was so important Reeve?"

"Hmm?"

"Your message, you said it was important that I came"

"Yes I wanted to discuss with you the new training facilities for the members of the WRO" Reeve said while leading Vincent into one of the meeting rooms.

**Seventh Haven 3:30pm**

Tifa was holding Cloud's legs together who was trying to balance on the bar to put up a banner. "Left a bit" Yuffie ordered. "Right a bit" Cloud changed direction. "Actually I think the other way was better"

"Yuffie!" Cloud complained

"Just kidding Cloud it looks great"

Sighing in relief Cloud took hold of Tifa's hand to help him get down from the bar's surface. Once down Cloud embraced Tifa and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Eeew find a room you two" Yuffie complained while covering her eyes which made Cloud and Tifa laugh.

All three of them went to the front of the banner that was hanging from the ceiling above the bar. It read _Happy 60__th__ Birthday Vincent_ in red swirled writing with a golden outline around the text which was in the centre of the banner. The background was black with a picture Cerberus on the bottom right, Hydra on the left and Griffons in the middle with its barrel towards the front of the banner so you were looking down the barrel. "How is everything going" Barret who was in the back room called.

"Everything is fine Barret, the food is done, banner is done, balloons…Yuffie, Cloud are the balloons yet" Tifa asked.

"Yes Tifa" Came a squeaky voice.

Tifa walked around the corner to see a sulking Cloud and a laughing Yuffie.

"What's going on guys?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing Tifa" Cloud squeaked

Tifa was trying not to laugh. "What happened?" she chuckled.

"Cloud…Swallowed…Helium" Yuffie said between laughs.

"Come on we have a lot of work to do"

**6:30pm**

Vincent came out of the WRO, the meeting had lasted along time but Reeve had to leave early due to an important matter, which left Vincent wondering why he invited him here in the first place. Sighing Vincent walked down the street when his phone rang.

"Hi Vinnie!" The voice came over the phone.

"Yuffie"

"Hi Vincent Cloud says come to the Seventh Haven"

"I'll be there"

Before Vincent said goodbye Yuffie had hung up. Vincent put his phone in his pocket and made his way to the seventh haven.

Once arriving he saw that the door was open but all the lights were off. _Something's not right here _Vincent thought as he walked inside the building and closing the door behind him. Suddenly the lights came on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY VINCENT!" they all cheered and threw coloured paper strips in the air. Vincent stood there in shock. "You didn't think that we had forgotten your birthday did you?" Tifa said as she gave the tall gunman a hug.

Vincent chuckled to himself. "No I didn't"

Tifa released Vincent from her hug and let the other members congratulate him. Denzel and Marlene dived on him making him take a step back to support all of their weights put together.

"Open your presents Vincent!" Yuffie shouted.

"Go on Vincent" Everyone cheered one of which was squeaky.

"Who was that?" Vincent asked and Cloud stepped forward.

"It was me" he squeaked.

"He swallowed helium" Yuffie laughed.

Everyone gave Vincent his cards and presents. Yuffie had brought him a summon materia which glowed as red as his eyes, Reeve had brought Vincent a black gun case with red velvet inside, Barret had brought him a bottle of red wine as did Cid. Nanaki, Tifa and Cloud had brought him a picture with the whole of AVALANCHE on. Marlene and Denzel ran up to Vincent happily and gave him a black box with a red ribbon on it. The tag said _To Uncle Vincent,_

_Happy Birthday_

_Love Denzel and Marlene_

Vincent smiled and opened the box, inside was a plastic, black gun. Vincent looked at the two kids and kneeled down to their level so they could give him a hug.

The night went on as well as the party that the other had arranged. They had food out on the table and music playing for dancing. Cid and Barret had insisted that Vincent danced with Yuffie and Tifa, but he was two shy to ask. So Cid and Barret asked for him. Cloud's voice had gone back to normal and everyone was having a great time. _I don't think I will ever forget October 13__th__ again._

**Happy Birthday Vincent. *Hugs***


End file.
